Nothing but the best
by Trixy2
Summary: She will always be there for him, even for the little things. DL Fluff


The apartment was cold when she entered, a chill ran up her spine as she dropped her bags of groceries and ran to the thermostat and turned it on. Danny had stayed home today sick, she had left work early to make him dinner. Walking back to the door she took off her winter boots and jacket and hung it on the hook. There were no lights on in the apartment except a glow from the hallway by the bedroom.

"Danny?" Lindsay yelled out, wondering if he was even home.

"Mmmph" She heard from the bedroom. _Oh that doesn't sound good_. She thought as she strolled down the hallway to their bedroom.

"Danny, babe how are you feeling?" She said soothingly as she opened the bedroom door. Surprise hit her when she saw Danny in a mound of blankets up to his nose shaking. "Danny what are you doing, it's freezing in here!" She trotted to his side and felt his temperature.

"Aurrgh" He moaned out loud. "I can't get warm." He sounded groggy and tired. Lindsay moved her hand around and felt the back of his neck.

"Yeah you're burning up, I'm going to get you a cold cloth." Lindsay said moving to the bathroom. When she returned Danny had managed to pull himself onto his back and sit up a bit. Pulling out a thermometer she stuck it in his mouth. "Why didn't you turn the heat on?"

"Cos that would require getting out of bed and I don't want to move." He said with the thermometer sticking out of his mouth. Lindsay waited a couple more seconds before pulling it out of his mouth.

"Damn boy, 104. Get up." She said taking the covers off of him.

"What? What are you doing?" He said as his blankets left and the cold hit him.

"Cold shower, we need to get your temperature down. Come on." Lindsay said taking his hand and pulling him off the bed. Walking him to the shower she turned the water on as Danny shook taking his clothes off.

"I don't like this plan at all." He said through chattering teeth.

"Trust me." She said turning toward him and taking his white tank off. "Once we break the fever you'll start to feel better." She opened the shower curtain and he passed her to enter as Lindsay took off her shirt.

Once he was under the water the cold hit him, and his body began to shake. He let the water run down his chest as the fever torched his skin. Lindsay entered the shower and pulled her arms around his chest resting her body against his back.

"God, this is cold." She shook as his teeth chattered.

"It's ok. Not too much longer." Lindsay soothed him through this. Danny turned towards her so the water ran down his back Lindsay kept her arms around him as he shook. The fever was going down, his skin began to cool. "Almost done." She said as he shakes went through her body.

After a couple of minutes, Danny's body got used to the cold and his fever started to break. She reached down and turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Though the fever broke, the sickness remained and Danny was getting more and more tired by the minute.

Jumping out of the shower Lindsay put a towel around her frame and grabbed a towel and started drying Danny's body off. As he stood shaking with his arms folded across his chest.

"This sucks, Linds." He squeezed his eyes shut as Lindsay toweled off his hair. Wrapping the towel around him she led him back to the bed room. Grabbing a pair of old plaid pajama pants and a sweater she helped Danny dress.

"Come on, let's get you back into bed." He said as he laid down and Lindsay replaced his blankets. "I'll be right back." Lindsay said as she too quickly dressed in some pajamas and went back to the bathroom.

Coming back into the room she noticed Danny had already fallen asleep. Leaning on the door frame she watched him sleep, she had never seen him so vulnerable before now. She loved taking care of him, and being there whenever he needed her. A smile ran across her face as a piece of wet hair fell in front of her eyes. Pushing it back she moved to his side and sat on the bed beside him; putting down the glass of water and two tabs of Tylenol, she ran her fingers across his wet hair and leaned down and kissed him gently above his temple. "Sleep tight Danny." She said in his ear before backing away and tucking the blankets in around him. "I love you." She said before returning to the kitchen to make her home made Chicken Noodle Soup.

Nothing but the best for her sick patient. Nothing but the best for the man she loves.

* * *

**I felt like writing something cute, and I love DL. I needed something Fluffy!  
**


End file.
